


Cold Water

by FawnoftheWoods



Series: Not Alone Anymore [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: Another mission.  This one takes place at a water reservoir.  Tony's dislike for water will be tested.  And Steve's ability to be there for his teammate.





	1. Diving in

**Author's Note:**

> Minor reference to previous story in the series: "You can't change the past" http://archiveofourown.org/works/12846018  
> And if someone can tell me how to turn that into a link that would be awesome!

Steve grimaced as Hulk crashed into the building next to him.  They were going to hear about that one.  It had been an elementary school.  Of course, all the building were long evacuated, but it was the principle with the public these days.

“Stark, what’s your ETA?”

“Sorry, got distracted.  Hawk took care of it, but it definitely slowed me down.”  

Steve grimaced and grabbed two more of the terrorists they were attempting to corral.

“Hey, Cap.  I got look out.  I’ll keep the rest of them off Stark while he finishes, but someone needs to back up Nat.”  

Steve glanced around.   “Thor, Go ahead.  Hulk and I got this here.”  Thor nodded and took off while Steve tried to re-figure Tony’s timing.  He was deactivating what he and Bruce had called a “dirty bomb”.  Steve was still a bit lost on the nuclear radiation mess, but he understood that it was bad.  Bruce had been working on it when several snipers had taken potshots at him.  JARVIS was keeping the Iron Man suit out of trouble while Tony worked on the bomb.

“Yow!  Remind me to work with JARVIS on the autopilot!”  Steve glanced towards Tony instinctively.

“Stark?”  

Tony ignored him, but Clint responded.   “He’s fine.  Minor debris from a stray set of bullets.”  Steve grinned as the two sniped back and forth about how minor that had been.

“Chatter!”  

“Uh Guys!  I found a water pumping system.  Any ideas?”  

“I’m standing on the reservoir.  They were intending to spread the radiation further via the water supply.”  

Steve frowned as he took down the last fighter, not caught up in Hulk’s rampage.   “Is there a way to turn off the pumping system, at least until we know we’ve contained this?”

“Working on it.  Thor is giving me some space.”

“Stark, these guys are doing something new on the far side of the platform.  I can’t get a shot.”  

Steve glanced at Hulk, who was systematically destroying a tank or three.

“Hulk?”  He glanced over, but both were distracted by the shell lobbed at them.  He sighed as Hulk jumped to grab the next one.  “Never mind.”  He wasn’t sure the comm picked up his mutter until Clint and Tony chuckled.

“I took out one of these groups, they are planting charges, this could flood the plains.”

“Then stop gripping and stop them, Legolas!”  

“And leave you defenseless, Ironhide?”

“Ha!  Last interlock.  I got in a minute thirty.  Race you?”

“I got 5 left, you’re on!”  

Steve shook his head as Hulk land next to him.  He glanced up.

“Hulk smash bad machines.  What smash now?”

A yell over the comm silenced what Steve was going to say.  “Hawk, Report!”

“They set of two of the charges before I got to them.  I’m mostly okay.  A bit water logged.”  There was a pause.  “Tony!”

“Hawk?”  He could hear Clint groaning as he tried to do whatever he was doing.  “Stark’s …  platform .. under 5 feet of water.”  Steve felt that chill him.  The next moment a signal cut into his comm link.

“Iceberg”  That comm had been JARVIS.  A prearranged signal incase Tony needed help and was incapable of helping because of his history.  He turned to Hulk, pointing the correct direction.

“Get Metal Man!”  Hulk roared and leaped off immediately.  They had all proven that Hulk cared a great deal about Tony.

“Cap, get to higher ground!  The water’s coming your way.”  He was already dashing.

“Yeah, yeah, I noticed.”  He really noticed.  Water was something he and Tony both did not like in the least.  He had sent Hulk to Tony.  His men came first.

The wave of water was only a couple of feet deep, but it was coming fast by the time it hit him, sweeping his feet out from under him immediately.  Unfortunately, it rolled him right down the hill, along the barbed wire fence they had just hopped.

000

Tony was shoving the panic aside with herculean strength to finish what he was doing in time.  The water was only up to his chest, but while he had finished the software side of the bomb, the bomb itself was still attached and it could still pollute the water that was going to spread over the countryside.  He took a deep breath, ignoring Clint’s yell and dived back down to try again to disconnect the bomb.  Each time he was down there, the panic gained a firmer foot hold, until he was coughing violently as he gulped the water as much as the air.

He could feel the hand on the back of his neck.  He wished he hadn’t left the suit in the woods.  He needed to design it so it could suit him up without him already being in contact with it.  Down again, he undid another bolt and the bomb shifted, rotating on the last bolt, as he lifted himself up for air that was more water than air as he felt his knees shake and his ear roar.  He just wanted to collapse and let the attack take its course, but he couldn’t.  He was standing in 4 feet of water and there was a potentially lethal amount of radioactive material at his ankles that could kill thousands.

He forced himself to take one more breath and dive, feeling the battery pull at his chest, rough hands on his neck, shoving him down.  Tamping down on all sensation save his fingers, he unscrewed the last bolt and jerked the bomb free.  He had already wrapped a strap around the bomb in preparation for removal.  That strap was now around his shoulder as he pushed himself against the hand, against the memory towards air.

He felt the water spin around him.  He froze, suddenly unsure which way was up, where the air was.  He could hear the foreign tongue shouting in his ear as he reached out in all angles, trying to find the subtle change in viscosity that would mean air or ground.  He flattened his hand against the ground, certain that air was away from the ground, but which way away?  The ground was the only solid thing so he didn’t want to push away until he had a direction.  The second he did so, he would lose what little information and control he had over his position and orientation.

Part of him screamed 90 degree  push!  He should understand what that was.  The ground was a plane.  But it wasn’t working.  Frantically his scrambled against the ground, hoping for information as he gulped in water.

The water was so dark here.  

So dark.


	2. Resurfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forming a bond with people can be painful. Forming a bond with your team when you are the leader can be even more so. But Steve keeps trying

Steve gritted his teeth as he tried to unwrap the barbed wire that was pulling him under.  With the water all around him he couldn’t grip it well enough to break it.  It had wrapped quite securely around his ankles.  He took a deep breath the next time he surfaced and continued his effort, ignoring the panicky shaking on his hands.

A moment later his face was out of the water, a solid presence at his back, an arm around his waist keeping him from being swept further along.  He glanced over his shoulder at Thor.

“Ease, Steve.  I shall shield you while you untangle yourself.”  The words were quiet and the giant hands gentle as Thor’s very body shielded him from the water.  It was still up to his chest sitting, but he could breathe.  Thor curled his shoulders slowly and more fully surrounded Steve.  “You are safe, Steve.  I shall not let you fail.  You have the strength for this.”

Steve felt his breath stick in his throat at the confidence and patience Thor was exuding before he shook himself and renewed his attempt to untangle his legs from the barbed wire fence.  He winced as the barbed dug deeper into his legs and hands.  The pain grounded him though.

He slowly worked them down his legs, thankful it hadn’t caught his pockets.  His boots, however, were not so helpful and finally he started to untie them.  He couldn’t reach enough to get them off though.  He leaned back against his teammate, panting.

“Just gimme a second.”  Thor seemed quite content for being in the middle of a flood, though it was starting to wane.  “Did…Hulk get to Tony?”  Thor shook his head.

“I do not know.  I cannot hear my communication device over these rapids.”  He glanced at the boots a moment.  “Steve, if you will grasp my neck and curl as close as you are able, I shall remove your boots.”  Steve glanced at him before nodding.

He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, and pulled his legs close.  One hand was at his lower back, supporting his weight, the other was on his boots as they slowly twisted and worked them free.  Steve hissed in pain as one twist brought his ankle in sharp agony.

“Steve?”  

Steve panted a minute, shoving the pain where he had shoved the panic a moment before.  “That felt twisted at least.”  Thor nodded.

“Had I a dagger I would cut the boot away.”  Steve shook his head at Thor’s compassionate look.  His friend was hurting for him.   Though to his enemies he was rather ruthless, Thor was one of the kinder souls to his friends. 

Steve gritted his teeth and painfully straightened his foot.  “Now!”

Thor tugged hard and Steve turned his face into Thor’s cape, biting it as he felt the pain lance up his leg like razor barbs.  Vaguely, he felt Thor lift his legs with his free hand and gently leap up to a nearby hill.  He worked on controlling the tears and shudders at the pain rolling in him, instinctively curling into a ball as he had as a teen.

When he finally had enough control to realize he was biting a hole into the red cloak, he slowly unclenched his jaw and uncurled to find himself still cradled in the godling’s arms protectively.

“We * _ pant _ * need to…get back to * _ pant _ * the ship.”  Thor rumbled worriedly.

“We shall wait a moment.  Catch your breath, Steve.”  Steve shivered as the wind whipped around him, drawing what little warmth he had after his near panic attack, but Thor immediately pulled him closer, encircling him in his cape.  The man did exude warmth and slowly, Steve felt the chills subside.

“Thanks Thor.”  Thor looked down from his observation of the sky, locating the Quinjet.  

“You are most welcome, my shield brother.”  He leaped up and Steve was surprised to find them landing on the entry to the ship that was hovering over them.

“Steve!”  He looked over to see Natasha glance back from the pilot’s seat.  “You got a grip Thor?  I finally found Clint.”  Thor nodded and the Steve felt the ship take off in a new direction.  Thor steadied him as he climbed down from his arms and onto the seat nearby.

“Any word on Stark?”  Natasha shook her head.

“Clint lost track of him in the water.  He saw Hulk arrive shortly before he was forced to find higher ground himself.”  Steve nodded, hoping Hulk found his best friend.

000

Bruce felt himself pulled to the surface slightly.  It always felt strange to be aware when the other guy was in charge.  It hadn’t ever happened except by accident, but this felt deliberate.

_ Metal Man! _  He felt some awareness.  Water, there was a lot of water.  The platform, oh god he hadn’t finished with the bomb.

He felt pressure against his panic, but it wasn’t angry.  It was worried.  Scared.  Slowly he let thoughts drift around him.   _ Metal Man!  Disappear under water!  No metal on Metal Man! _

Slowly he recognized that Tony was under water.  Tony was underwater without his suit.  He wasn’t coming up!

He pushed for a visual and suddenly he could see everything.  It was all slightly skewed, like tunnel vision, but he could make out the platform.  

_ Tony’s there! _  He felt a grumble of understanding and they leaped for the center of the platform. As he faded away again.

_ Tony… _

000

Hulk landed in the platform and immediately placed his hands and face underwater.  He knew no-metal Metal Man was fragile and Hulk couldn’t simply pick him up quickly.  It was barely a moment before he spotted the unmoving figure.  Cradling Metal Man gently, Hulk lifted him out of the water.  His shoulder was attached to something.  Hulk pulled it out too and sniffed at it.  The vague idea that it was important was there, but Hulk ignored that and returned his attention to Metal Man, who was coughing in his arms.

He heard Metal Man whimper and curl close, shivering.  Hulk frowned.  He didn’t like Metal Man shivering and whimpering.  He sniffed the figure, but couldn’t smell any hurt.  He understood hurt smell.  He looked around at the water and growled.  Stupid water!  He couldn’t sit down here, Metal Man would be in the water again.

He looked around and found the nearest dry land and leaped that way.  Once there he looked around.  There were no more of the green men or their smashed machines.  Deeming it suitably safe, Hulk sat, crossing his legs to cradle Metal Man close.  He turned Metal Man over so Metal Man could get rid of the water inside Metal Man.

Metal Man’s breathing still sounded wrong but he wasn’t losing water anymore so Hulk curled Metal Man close, feeling the small hands grab at his chest frantically.  Hulk started rumbling at Metal Man, slowly letting him know that Hulk was here.  Hulk Protect Metal Man.

He heard a sound coming, and he turned and growled at Birdbrain.  Birdbrain held up his hands and stayed where he was.  He heard Big Bird Machine coming closer and he curled tighter over Metal Man as the small figure clung closer to his chest, shivering still.

Strong Hammar came out and tried to talk to Hulk, but Metal Man is hurt.  No one trusted to protect Metal Man!  Both Birdbrain and Strong Hammar backed away and Birdbrain disappeared completely into the Big Bird Machine.

Little Red came out of Big Bird Machine next.  She held out her hand.  She wanted Puny Banner back.  Puny Banner not protect Metal Man from Green Men.  Hulk looked down at Metal Man.  Metal Man’s eyes not looking at Hulk.  Usually they look at Hulk.

“Puny Banner give Metal Man Hug?”  Little Red looked at him in confusion.  She promised that Puny Banner would give Metal Man a hug.  Hulk remember, Metal Man explain hugs.  Hugs protect you from bad thoughts.  Metal Man not hurt so bad must be in thoughts like Banner’s nightmares.

Hulk nodded and set Metal Man on ground gently.  Hulk made sure to cover Metal Man, since when Hulk set Metal Man, Metal Man reached for Hulk, crying out.  Hulk stay near as Puny Banner come back.

000

Bruce became aware before Hulk vanished.  He could feel his body shrinking down on top of Tony.

_ Metal Man hurt inside.  Make bad sound.  Hug protect Metal Man from bad thoughts _  Bruce blinked as he felt the other guy finish submerging himself and he emerged on top of a shivering Tony.

Gathering Tony automatically, Bruce took a moment to take stock.  Tony was waterlogged, which explained the panic attack he was clearly going through.  Bruce looked into his eyes, but the genius did not return his gaze, Tony was in a desert over a year ago.  

Bruce wrapped the man in a sidewise hug and slowly started drawing lines on his legs.  He murmured nonsense about design ideas for the suit.  He looked up at Natasha knelt next to him.

“Let me help you get him on the ship.  He can get warm faster that way.”  Bruce had instinctively pulled Tony closer, away from a potential threat.  Slowly he nodded and together they lifted Tony and brought him into the ship.  

Bruce saw Steve sitting to one side, also soaked and shivering with a towel and Thor’s cape wrapped around him.  What little he could see looked ashy pale and scratched up.   He was also inexplicably missing his shoes.  Clint and Thor looked worried but for the most part un-encumbered with injuries.

This was observed while he kept talking to Tony.  Clint hauled the bomb that had been tied to Tony’s shoulder on board and set it to one side after making sure it couldn’t go off.

They settled Bruce and Tony near Steve and Bruce started rocking the genius, listening to his breathing with some concern.  Tony eventually grew aware enough to grip the blanket Thor draped over them and slowly the billionaire fell asleep.

“You okay, Steve?”  Steve looked up from the ball of misery he had curled into.  His first croak was painful sounding, but his second try was better.

“I think my ankle is sprained.”  Bruce smiled tightly.

“I was more worried about the fact that you look almost as waterlogged as Tony.”  Steve shook his head hastily.

“Clint says Tony was actually underwater and unconscious.  I simply was submerged a few moments before Thor got to me.  Tony was actually drowning…again.”  Bruce almost didn’t hear the last word.  He glanced at Steve sharply.   _ Again _ ?  

He was distracted by Tony mumbling and moving about.  He looked down to see bleary brown eyes staring at him.  Tony simply stared at him a moment before shivering and whimpering slightly.  Bruce decided, it could wait until they were home.  

000

Bruce watched as Tony let him give him a mild sedative and fall asleep.  A moment later, confident that the man was out, he wandered over to the next bed where Steve had been disrobing.  Thor assisted the soldier into the patient pajamas and then into the warmed bed.

Bruce shooed the godling out so he could examine and wrap Steve’s injuries.  For the most part Steve was quiet, answering what questions were necessary.  Bruce finished wrapping the sprained ankle and had moved to the scratches that dotted his legs from the barbed wire.

“He drowned, Bruce.”  Bruce glanced at Steve as he continued to stare at Tony’s sleeping form.  “I should have sent Hulk the second someone mentioned the water.   I shouldn’t have waited.”  Bruce frowned at him.

“You mentioned ‘again’ on the plane.  What did you mean “again’”  Steve glanced at him before looking down.

“Afghanistan.”  Bruce blink as he froze mild wipe.

“Since that is a desert, I assume you are referring to his involuntary stay there last year.  And since you refer specifically to drowning, I assume you saw the footage?”  Bruce had to work hard to keep his tone even by the end of the question.  Steve just nodded.

“We all saw that video.”  *Snap*  He looked up to see the piece of wood Bruce had been using snap in his hand.

“Which video would that be?”  Steve hesitated.  “No, tell me,  _ Captain _ .  What part of Tony’s privacy did he have taken from him this time?”  Steve was taken back at Bruce’s furious hiss.

“Bruce-“

“No!  None of you had that right!  Its hard enough for Tony to tell Pepper or Rhodey anything after what-“  Bruce abruptly cut himself off.  Taking a deep breath to alleviate the green swirling in his eyes.  He really shouldn’t change again this soon.

“I have no doubt Natasha could have put most of this together-I do not want to hear it-but Tony doesn’t deserve this kind of disrespect from any of us!  I’m disappointed in all of you.”

Bruce whipped the blanket over Steve and stormed out of the room.  Steve debated getting up and going after him, but his ankle was elevated and he wasn’t entirely certain how to remove it from the sling it was in without injuring himself.

“You need to leave him be.”  Steve looked at Tony sharply.  The sleeping genius hadn’t moved, but he swore- “He’s in the green room by now.”

Tony rolled over.  The billionaire was staring at the ceiling.  “Brucie didn’t take what happened to me well.”  Steve looked down.

“We weren’t trying to…”  Steve bit his lip.  “We just wanted to help.”  Tony snorted at that.

“There have always been two kinds of people who have dug into my secrets; those who want to profit and those who want to help.  I was never certain which was more dangerous.”  Tony sighed.

“Brucie gave me a sedative, didn’t he.  I always get chatty this way.  Don’t take everything I say this way at face value.”  Tony sighed again.  Steve saw him blink slow.  “Obie was-“

“Don’t.”  Tony blinked at looked at Steve in question.  Steve pursued his lips.  “Bruce was right.  You should have the choice.  You have no choice right now.  I won’t take advantage of that.  First and foremost, I’m your friend.”  Tony blinked at him.

“I won’t remember this tomorrow.”  

“I worry about you."  Steve shrugged.   "You do take all this on by yourself when we could help.  How can I call myself a good friend, let alone a good leader if I let you take all this crap without support?”  Tony chuckled.

“Always have.”  Tony rolled over, tucking himself further under the sheets.  “Dad was too busy looking for you or being piss drunk to be there anyway.  Its why Obie was so close.”

“Tony?”  He just heard a hummed response and assumed the man was asleep again.  Sighing sadly, knowing he had still heard something he had no right to hear despite his attempt to stop it.

“JARVIS, please make sure to play this conversation back for Tony when he’s coherent.”  

“Of course Steve.”  For the first time, JARVIS actually sounded friendly.

“Good Night JARVIS.”

“Good Night Steve”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I'll post the next chapter next week.


End file.
